


Running with Love

by Jaimarieb



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Thinking their daughter was straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimarieb/pseuds/Jaimarieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnibel thinks its finally the right time to tell her parents about Marceline and their relationship, but she could be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you fucking my daughter?" Those were the first words out of Mr.Bubblegum's mouth that night. The entire time Marceline had been at her girlfriends house he had been staring daggers through her. Bonnie had invited Marcie over for dinner for a reason. Today was the day she planned on telling her parents about their relationship. She knew what they would think. Marceline was her polar opposite. With her long, barely tamed pitch black hair and sharp brown eyes that almost had a red tint in the right light. Rock T-shirts and a couple of piercings on her ears. Tight pants that even the skinniest of people had a struggle to get into. And to top that off Marceline had some good ink. Across her thin yet lean shoulder blades read 'Remember you' and on the inside of her arm was a twirling line that twisted with music notes. Now this is why tonight she had decided on wearing a red plaid shirt. It hid the majority of her arm tattoo.

"Honey! Honestly how dare you make such ridiculous assumptions. Our little baby is as straight as it gets." This was Mrs.Bubblegum. They had raised Bonnibel to be the proper young woman she is today. They let her have her small rebellion of dying her hair pink, but that's about it. Bonnibel Bubblegum was a quite, but very intelligent teenager. Besides a couple of close friends she mostly stuck to books. But then out of the blue along came Marcie. At first glance Bonnibel had thought nothing about the new comer, but rather quickly she found her curiosity got the best of her. She started approaching Marceline more often at school until one day the rebel asked out the pink girl. The first date was a blast. Marceline was a constant tease, but Bonnie found it as her way of showing affection. After their date together several followed after. They became easy and free. Bonnibel started to react to the people around her more. She no longer kept her nose in a book, but rather near Marcie. She could remember their first kiss, the first time they held hands, their first time together in Marceline's bed... And now 10 months later here they are.

"Mom. Dad. That _is_ part of the reason I brought Marcie over tonight." Bonnie got up from were she sat in the recliner chair and moved towards the other end of the room. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch backs straight and hands tucked at their sides. But Bonnie was heading towards Marcie at the loveseat. Bonnibel fixed her dress slightly and placed her bottom an inch away from Marceline's. Were she sat on the loveseat she could see her parents stares as she slowly laced her fingers through Marcie's. Her parents faces were ones of shock. Her mother gripped tightly to her husbands sleeve as her father got up abruptly and marched to the master bedroom.

"Oh baby! Why didn't you tell us!? We could have got you help!" Mrs.Bubblegum exclaimed as tears streamed down the sides of her face. WHAT!! Bonnie was the one in shock now. She didn't need help. This was the love of her life! Suddenly there was bang from the next room over. Bonnie knew that sound, but she also knew it would be much worse soon. She turned to face Marceline fully.

"Marcie you have to run now!" She whispered furiously. "My father has done this before when I brought a boy home once. Run. Fast. He _will_ chase you. Don't gimme that look it was before I met you ok? I love you now GO!" Marceline gave her quick kiss on the lips and made a mad dash for the door. Once through she sprinted hard down the street. Moments later she could here Bonnie yelling at her father as he ran down the street with a bat in his hand.


	2. The Aftermath

Ok so I've decided to make this an actual story. It was going to be a one-shot, but ya know things change. I've also made Bonnie and all her friends college kids. YAY! Enjoy. :)

As her run slowed to a walk, Marceline was doubled over trying to catch her breathe. Geez that was horrible. Out of all of my dating experiences never have i had to run as hard as that. Finally breathing right again, Marceline checked her surroundings and reaized she was only a few minutes away from her house. She started walking down the sidewalk, thinking about the events that just took place. So...Bubblegum's parents aren't fans of gay that's a start. Her dad could already tell something was up. And Bonnie had a freaking boyfriend at one point! That's something she never mentioned. Now at her front door Marceline unlocked the door and retrieved her cellphone, noticing she had missed some messages.

From: Bonnie <3\. 2 missed calls. 3 unread messages.

'MARCY! OMG IM SORRY! D:'

'Marcy where are you?!'

'Are you hurt?! Please answer.'

Marceline couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Just knowing that her girlfriend cared so much was enough to make her blush. As she fell back on top of her bed Marcy texted her girl.

'Babe I'm fine. Your dad gave me one hell of a scare though. In a way it was worth it. At least they know now. Oh and what is this about a boyfriend?' She hit send and relaxed into the pillows. Her eyes closed slowly as she began to drift into sleep. Only to be stopped when her hand vibrated.

'Oh thank goodness I was worried. And yeah they know. They tried to ground me! But they can't. Not anymore, since we're in college. And...his name was Braco...I'll just tell you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love you.'

So typical of Bonnibel. Always being able of getting out of sticky situations. Instead of worrying over the past events, Marceline rolled over and grad the comforter. Not caring that she was still fully clothed. She let slumber fall over her.

Light pooled through the curtains of a certain pink room. Where a certain pink haired girl stretched her muscles. Arching her back like a cat. Both Marceline and Bonnie were now seniors in college. Making Bonnibel 20 years old, While Marceline was a legal 21. Even though they went for different majors, the two girls were always near each other. Side by side. Either a pale arm wrapped around slightly pink shoulders or just hand in hand. It was almost time for school to start again. Their summer break was coming to an end in just a couple of weeks.

Bonnibel stood from her bed and headed towards her bathroom. The Bubblegum's lived in a decent house. Two stories to accommodate four people. The parents, Bonnibel, and her little sister Goliad. Who is now 12.  
Bonnibel stripped herself of her clothes and waited until stream reached the ceiling, before stepping into the hot water. As the water ran down her body Bonnie started thinking of to do today. Ok so obviously nothing to do with my parents. I haven't seen them yet, but I feel like something is going to happen. Ooh tonight is Finn and Jakes party! Perfect. Once she was clean Bonnie stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself. Going back to her room, Bonnibel searched from her closet on what to wear. Since it's at Finn and Jake's there will be alcohol. So something fun and movable. Jake was 21 like Marceline where as Lady was 20 like Bonnie. Finn was 18. So to his senior friends he was called a guppy. Since he and his girlfriend Ena are freshman. Bonnie ended up putting an a pair of purple pants with a loose fitting top that hung off one shoulder. And some pink flats. She brushed her hair that was still slightly damp rolled it up into a bun, pulling a couple of strands loose. Bonnie grabbed her wallet and phone and headed down the stairs. As she reached the bottom Bonnie looked around to find the living room empty. Confused she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a juice from the fridge and noticed a note stuck to the counter.

'Bonnie...we went to visit your grandparents...we'll be back in a couple of days. -Mom'

That was kind of hateful. Throwing her juice away Bonnie went to a glass bowl of retrieved her keys. After locking the front door she made way to her car, intending on going to her girlfriends.

So Ena is of course Flame princess. I just wanted a name that meant something along the name of fire. Ena means bright and shining. Plus I liked the name. And the next chapter will be at the party and Mega-fluffy bubbline will come into play...also maybe smut if I'm feeling it. Til next time!


	3. Before and after

Bonnibel was now standing on Marcy's porch ringing the doorbell. Bonnie would usually stay at her girlfriend's house when out for vacation, but before she told her parents about their relationship they had insisted she stay with them. For 'old times sake'. But as of now she would most likely be staying with Marcy again. Wish was fine by her. Bonnie was interupted out of her thoughts as the front door swung open. And behind it stood a damp Marceline. Hair rolled in a towel, clothes askew, and a toothbrush sticking past her mouth.

"Hey! Wow ur eer eary" Marcy mumbled as foam tried to escape her mouth. Bonnie just giggled and kissed Marcy's cheek, before walking past the door.

"Marcy dear, it's past noon. You just overslept." Bonnibel said. She made her way to the bathroom with Marceline on her tail. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a stool from the corner. She placed it infront of the mirror and pointed for Marceline to sit. Once Marcy spat out the foam she sat down and Bonnie unrolled her hair , grabbed the hairbrush, and began to brush through the thick locks.

"Make me beautiful Bon! See what you can do. I need to look super hot for tonight, because me and you are going to jack up that karaoke machine!" Marceline said as she stuck out both her hands giving the 'rock-n-roll' sign.

"Marceline you are beautiful. There's not much else I can do." Bonnie said with a cute smile. After her hair was brushed and straightened Marceline practically ran to her bedroom. Bonnie followed suit. As Bonnie entered the room she found Marceline stripped and sticking her head in a new found shirt.

"Geez Marcy why are you so excited? This isn't our first party." Bonnibel said as she laid ontop of her girlfriend's bed. Watching her lover squeeze into a pair of tight leather pants. Not many people could pull it off, but damn Bonnie knew her girlfriend was smoking. She was the type of gal that could make straight girls walk the other way.

"Because Miss Bonnie, I still have to go buy my half of the liquor. Plus it's a friday in our small part of California. Which means if we don't get there soon all the yummy liquids you like will be gone." Marceline said as she shoved on her combat boot to finish her outfit. Marcy was dressed in a red tank top a black sleeveless hoodie with her leather pants and boots. She glanced over at Bonnie noticing her outfit for the first time. She smirked and slowly crawled onto the bed towards Bonnie. All the way until Bonnie was pressed against the bed frame. All the time Marcy was staring into her eyes.

"Is that the first that gives me easy access to my favorite side of your neck?" Marcy questioned as she lowered herself as slowly started kissing Bonnie's neck. Bonnibel gasped at the action and brought a hand to the other girls head.

"Yes it is..." She breathed out. "And i would greatly appreciate it if you didn't leave a hickey just yet." She said trying to push Marcy back. Marceline licked once more at her skin and feigning innocence she replied

"But Bonnie why would I leave such a precious and glorious mark on your neck out for everyone to see?" Marceline said pulling back to give her girlfriend puppy dog eyes. Bonnie giggled and kissed her on the mouth.

"To show the world that I am yours." Peck "And you are mine of course." She laughed and rubbed their noses together. Now Marcy giggled. God she loved how freaking adorable and lovey-dovey her girlfriend was. They may be opposites, but they attracted in all the right ways.

"Oh yeah silly me! How could I forget?" She bopped herself on the forehead and leaned back in to kiss Bonnie again. Their lips moved perfectly. This was no new thing for them. This was practiced on a daily basis. Marceline licked at Bonnie's lips. But it wasn't just because she wanted entrance. No, it was because Bonnie's entire body tasted like a bag of chiclets. So sweet and delicious. She couldn't have just one. After a good few minutes they pulled away. Both gasping for breath and red. Marcy sat back pulling Bonnie with her. After taking her hand she guided them through her house and out the door to her motorcycle. She handed Bonnie her pink one while Marcy put on her red one. Marceline sat down and started the bike, while bonnie sat behind her., gripping tightly to her waist. Finally after giving it a few good revs Marcy lurched forward and sped towards the liquor store.

A couple of hours later

Everything was set for the party. Finn and Jake's house was big. It was previously owned by their parents, but the two moved out and let their boys handled it. The 2-story house was filled with hanging lights in every room. Jake went out and bought a fog machine for the spacious living room and a couple of extra tables. A friend of Lady's was a DJ so the party goers would enjoy the whole nine yards. Now Lady was the tallest of the group followed by Jake, Marcy, Finn, Bonnie and Ena. Lady had long platinum blonde hair with a pair of long legs to follow. Jake was a hairy fellow. It covered his arms and face. Finn was still on his way of growing, but his hair was nice and shaggy on his face. Ena's hair was a bright red that looked like a burning fire. Bonnie and Marcy had only arrived a few short minutes ago. Jack, Lady, Finn, and Ena were all in the kitchen discussing drinks.

"But Jaaaaake. Why not?" Finn whined

"Because bro it's not right." Jake said as he organized the bottles. Marceline and Bonnie entered the kitchen bags in hand.

"What seems to be the problem guys?" Bubblegum questioned. All eyes turned towards them and Finn's eyes lit up.

"MARCY MARCY MARCY! Please Jake it's ok for me to drink tonight." Finn yelled as he nearly tackled Marceline.

"A-ah. That's what this is about?" She said as she laid the paper sack down. She leaned over the counter towards Jake. "Aw come on Papa bear let the Guppy swim a little deeper."

"He's only 18!" Jake exclaimed.

"So! When Marcy was 18 she drank! I remember. She told me the story on how she stripped naked on stage with this one chick an-"WHOA there!" Marceline ran over slapped her hand on the boys mouth. "That's enough out of you. Hehe-he." She stumbled for words as a blush flushed across her face. She turned towards Bonnie who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"WHAT!?" Bonnibel exclaimed. Finn was turning red. He felt guilty about what was happening.

"Look Bonnie it was before I met you and HEY wait I shouldn't have to explain myself! What about this Braco guy." Marceline said walking towards her girlfriend. Bonnie turned a deep shade of red. They both stared at each other for long moments before finally Marcy gave in.

"Ok. Whatever can we at least wait until after the party to discuss this? I wanna have a good time and get tipsy with my girlfriend. No one else, but one babe." She gave her classic crooked smile with one canine sticking out. Bonnie couldn't say no to that face. She loved the girl too much to. Bonnie smiled back a full face smile. All teeth showing.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan Stan." She pecked Marcy on the lips who in return stuck her tongue against her girlfriends face. "Eeeew Marcy You're so distasteful!" Bonnie screamed as Marcy ran the opposite direction laughing.

9 p.m.

The party was in full swing. Bodies danced at each turn. Rubbing and grinding against each other. The bass vibrated the windows and shook the ceiling. Finn and Ena were dancing togther in the mix. Jake had agreed on a limit of two drinks for Finn. So the guppy made sure to make it last. Bonnibel, Marcy, Jake, and Lady were all in the kitchen near the back were a table was set up with several cups laid out in the shape of two triangles.

"Alright weenies let's get this bong started!" exclaimed Marceline while she threw her hands in the air. Jake in return high fived her. While Bonnie and Lady just chuckled and shook their heads. Jake was up first. He took his stand and stretched his body, trying to loosen his muscles. He grabbed the ping pong ball and threw it. It hit the rim of the first cup and missed. He grabbed his second ball and made the shot. He jumped up and did a little victory dance. Rolling her eyes Marcy grabbed the cup and downed it quick. She shook her head and through the cup on the ground. It was her turn. She grabbed the ball and lazily tossed it and made it in the first cup. Everyone gaped at her. Marceline jumped up and down doing a mock of Jake's dance. Sticking her rear out of shaking it.

"You're going down dark one! Now way you can beat me!" Jake growled at Marceline. Only Jake and Marcy took the game seriously. Lady and Bonnie mostly sat back and watched in amusement as each of their lovers behaved so childishly. Each round either ended with a loud cry of defeat or a giant cheer of victory from either person. But in the end it was Marceline who was victorious. Jake was slouched on Lady's shoulder with a defeated expression on his face. Lady rubbed his back with a smile on her face as Bonnie and Marcy went to the dance floor. Marceline grabbed Bonnie's waist and started grinding against her girlfriend. Bonnie ran her hands up Marceline's body before the tempo started to pick up even more. Only moments later Bonnibel was standing infront of Marceline shaking everything she had as did Marcy. Their wiggling bodies would brush against each other every now and then. Sending sparks through either girl. Marceline grabbed the other girls face and kissed her deeply. Not caring that they were in the middle of the dance floor or the wolf whistles that came their way. It wasn't until someone grabbed Bonnibel's butt that they broke apart. Squeaking, Bonnie turned her body and look and the grabber. It was a man around their age his brown hair slicked back and cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey baby why not let me join? Or better yet why not just come with me instead?" The man stretched his arm towards Bonnie who in return was shoved behind someone. Marceline had saw the whole act and didn't appreciate it. She put Bonnibel protectively behind her.

"How about you put that arm back before I rip it off?" Marceline growled.

"What wrong with wanted to hang out with beautiful women like yourself?" He didn't try to reach out again, but instead took a step closer. He was just a couple of inches taller than Marceline.

"Well we don't hang out with scum like you. Now back OFF!" Marceline yelled. Still protecting her girlfriend. Bonnie gripped tightly to Marceline's shoulders.

"I don't know. I think I can take her and make he-" He was cut off by Marceline grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. She grabbed his hair and guided him through the crowd.

"Ow owowow ow! Stop!" He screamed suddenly he didn't seem too tough. Marcy grabbed his belt and the collar of his shirt, before throwing him into the front yard. He rolled and stumbled to get back, but Marcy wasn't done. She shoved him onto the ground before getting ontop of him and punching him in the face.

"Nobody lays a hand on my girl!" The party goers who were outside just watched in shock. She hit him and again and again until someone was pulling at her shoulders. Marcy fell on her bottom, but was quickly lunging for the man again. Bonnie held her back with all her might.

"MARCY I THINK HE LEARNED HIS LESSON!" Bonnie yelled. Marceline stopped fighting when she heard her lovers voice. She turned quickly and captured pink lips on hers. She gripped on to Bonnie's. Rubbing her cheeks softly and panting softly.

"I'm sorry Bon. I couldn't control myself. Just the thought of someone else touching you is enough to drive me crazy." She relaxing in Bonnie's arms and hugged her tightly. Instantly feeling relief from the embrace. Looking down the pervy guy was still laying on the ground holding his face in both hands.

"Dick." Marceline mumbled. Bonnie pulled both of them up and intertwined their fingers. Walking towards the house.

"Come on Marce. Let's go get a drink."

Wow that was fun! So how would you guys feel if our two girls were to sing a duet yes? No? Maybe so? Don't worry more of the party in the next chapter! I'm off like a band-aid!


	4. A beautiful duet

Song used: Song used: Perfect Two by Auburn.

Bold is Marcy.Italics is Bonnie singing. And regular is both. I had to change one part of the lyrics and I didn't put the whole song, but I felt like this was the perfect song for the two. Especially because the first time I heard this song was a mash up dedication for them. Enjoy!

The two had made their way back into the house after the small dispute. The party people on the inside didn't seemed bothered or even acted like they knew what just happened. So they girls decided to let it go. Bonnie lead Marceline to the kitchen. Hand in hand.

"Jake must have got over his lose at beer pong..." Marcy snickered. Confused Bonnie looked to were Marcy was pointing and instantly looked away. Her cheeks were flaming. The so called 'missing couple' were in the corner of the kitchen getting hot and heavy.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Haha I bet you've never seen that much Jake before." Marceline was still trying to suppress her giggles. She grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and began walking to the other end of the kitchen.

"Now we really need that drink Bon. How about a Jello-shot?" Marcy handed Bonnie a blue Jello-shot, while she got a red one.

"Out of all the months we've dated I've never understood your love for red foods and drinks." Bonnie said while slowly swallowing her shot. Marcy threw her head back and downed hers quick. Bringing her glass down and slamming it on the table. A smile spreading across her face.

"Because it just taste better. Now while we are still somber lets go sing!" She exclaimed. Marcy grabbed Bonnie's shirt and started tugging her towards the living room, where the DJ booth/ stage was set up.

"No Marcy. I'm not drunk enough for that" Bonnie argued trying to stay standing where she was.

"That's the whole point Bon! We're making memories that we will still remember. No come on!" Marcy bent over and scooped her girlfriend off of her feet. Carrying her bridal style. Bonnibel threw her arms over Marcy's shoulders. Clinging tightly to her neck. Marcy weaved her way through the crowd. Making sure to not hit Bonnie's head against any of the dancing bodies.

"Now then,"Marcy said as she put Bonnie down "Where can two girls sing a duet together at?" She asked the DJ. He bent over and grabbed a mic before cutting off the music. The people on the dance floor all turned towards the booth. Curious as to way the music stopped.

"Alright alright. Can I have y'alls attention please? I think it's about time that we start the karaoke machine. What do you guys say?" He held the mic out to the crowd, which in return got an instant approval. "And it seems we have our first volunteers!" Everyone cheered as Marcy and Bonnie made their way onto the stage. Each girl grabbed a mic as the karaoke machine was rolled out and hooked to the speakers. A place list with hundreds of songs popped up for the girls to choose from. In the end though they chose a sweet loving song. One that could express how they feel towards one another.

"Ok so we've been dating for quite some time now and this was the song that played on the radio for our 6 month anniversary." Marcy said to the crowd. Bonnie grabbed Marcy's hand and intertwined their fingers. Smiling at one another. The music started with a nice upbeat intro and Marcy was the first to sing.

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,You can be the captainand I can be your first mate,You can be the chills that I feel on our first date, You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick,You can the tear that I cry if we ever split You can be the rain in the cloud when it's stormin'or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know If I could ever be without you cause girl you complete me and in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pieYou're the straw to my berryYou're the smoke to my highand you're the one I wanna marry

Cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you you take the both of us and we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and youuuu

we're the perfect two

The two girls finished the song with smiles on their mouths. The crowd went crazy. The two of them made the duet beautiful. Applause were heard everywhere and from across the room Jake and Lady had finally separated to cheer for their friends. With their hands still intertwined Marcy and Bonnie bowed to the crowd and put the mics away. People were already lining up for the next sing to sing.

"That was flipping awesome! Marceline I knew could sing, but PB where did you learn?" Finn had ran up to the girls as they exited the stage. Ena had her arm slung over Finn's waist. Looking a little tipsy and was leaning on Finn almost like she was using him for support.

"I learned from the best," She said as she stood on her toes to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Me and Marcy always sing in the car or at home. So she just decided to give me some pointers."

"Well you guys sound radical when singing together, but we have to go it's like midnight so I'm going to walk Ena home."

"Alright Guppy, but don't do anything stupid. Got it?" Marceline grinned wickedly at the boy and wriggled her eyebrows. Finn blushed, but nodded his head. He and Ena walked away when Marcy felt a slap on her shoulder.

"Ow! Hey what did I do?!"

"Don't say things like that to Finn! He would never do anything like that." Bonnie said.

"Babe he's an 18 year old boy. You know whenever I get like super horny and am raging with hormones? Well imagine that X2. Trust me he'll make his move eventually and we all need to be ready." Bonnie just stared at Marceline. Mouth agape and wondering. If that's true than Ena better be prepared, she thought.

"Come on let's get out of here. I've got a surprise for you." Marceline lead Bonnie to the front door and out of the house. The pervy guy was no where in sight. They walked towards Marcy's motor and stopped in front of it.

"You're ok to drive right? I mean In reality we didn't drink much, but still." Bonnie questioned.

"It takes alot more to get me on my ass Bon. I'm good I promise." Marceline gave Bonnie her pink helmet with a smile. She bent down and captured plump lips on hers. It was a sweet kiss. One that could melt the world with all the love it contained. She pulled back and put red helmet on. Marcy saddled her ride and awaiting pink arms to close around her waist. Once both were on Marcy started the engine and drove away from the boys house party. Intent on giving her girlfriend a real thrill.

Alright the party is over! I hope it was a success. Until next time! I'm off again like another band-aid!


	5. By the lake

The ride on Marceline's motorcycle was a short one. A couple of twist and turns and suddenly they're in the woods, surrounded by trees of the sort. The sound of waves licking at the end of a lake and crickets chirpng filled the quite night. Marceline turned off the bike and hopped off. She went behind the motocycle to the small compartment on the back and retrieved a plump looking bag. Bonnie got off too and looked around. Bonnibel never really went outside much when she was younger. She would usually stay inside wrapped in a blanket with a book.

"So What did you have in mind Marcy? Why the woods? You've never taken me here before." Bubblegum's curiosity had peeked and she wanted to know the answers. Marceline didn't utter a word. She simply grabbed her bag and walked straight ahead.

"Marcy?" Bonnie called out her lovers name, but no reply was given. And Bonnie being kinda freaked out by so much nature and no light was now starting to worry. She ran after Marceline, who now was a good distance ahead. "HEY wait don't just leave me!" She run until she caught up to her girlfriend. Bonnie's face was flushed her as she tried to control her breathing. She looked up and saw that classic smirked on Marceline's face.

"Marceline you can be such a butt sometimes." Bonnibel murmured. Sh wrapped her arms around herself and walked along side Marceline. After a couple a minutes they found what Marceline was looking for. Burnt sticks were laying in the middle of a circle of gray stones, A bench was sitting not too far off to the side. And the lake was a few feet away. Marceline set her bag down and removed the old sticks and replaced them with new ones. Not too long after she had a bright fire blazing in the rocks. Bonnibel watched her girlfriend in awe. Marcy then pulled out a dark blue blanket and laid it against the ground. Planting her bottom down she patted the spot next to her.

"Am I really such a butt now Bonnie?" Bonnibel sat down, legs crossed. "Here I am trying to show you a good time and you're complaining." Even though her face gave the impression of being upset, Bonnie could see that playful twinkle in her eyes. She scooted closer to Marcy.

"Ok so I shouldn't have called you a butt, but you shouldn't have left standing there. It's dark out..."

"What's wrong Bonnie? Are you scared that something will get you? Maybe something scary?" Marceline was leaning closer to Bonnie's ear and started whispering. "Maybe a creature of the night?" Bonnibel shivered. "Maybe a...vampire?" Marceline lunged at Bonnibel. Her lips went straight to her neck, she pressed them firmly together, and blew air against it. The zerbert was loud in the quite night.

"AHAHA! MARCELINE STOP THAT TICKLES!" Bonnie screamed out. All of Marceline's weight was against her, holding her on the ground. But Marcy continued to blow zerberts on her neck. She had both of Bonnie's arms pinned down. Finally with one last blow Marceline bit down on Bonnie's skin. Hard enough to leave red marks. She stared down at the gasping girl beneath her with a smile on her face. Marcy bent down and gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the temple before sitting back up to her previous position. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows and a long metal stick. She took two mallows and stuck them through the sticks and placed them directly in the fire. As they roasted Bonnibel finally regained her posture.

"I hate it when you do that." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah." MArceline took the flaming marshmallows out of the fire. "But you love me for it." And blew out the flame. She took off a gooey burnt marshmallow and beckoned bonnie to come forwards.

"Open." Bonnie opened her mouth and bit lightly onto the steaming treat. She pulled back and a strand of goo stretched from it. The strand snapped in half and hit Bonnie's lips. She reached up to wipe it away, but Marceline stopped her hand.

"Here let me get it." Marcy leaned forwards and captured lips and the marshmallow strand. She licked Bonnie's lips and tasted the sweetness of both the mallow and her girlfriend. She nipped lightly at the lips before pulling away.

"Got it." She whispered. The sexual tension built up fast. Now that was something Bonnibel had never experienced...and she liked it. The two stared at each other for a long while before Marcy asked,

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Bonnie nodded her head. Marcy stood and took the others hand.

"But what about ours clothes won't they get wet?" Bonnie questioned. Marcy chuckled lowly.

"There won't be any clothes Bonny-babe. We're skinny dipping." Marceline stated. Marcy kicked of her boots along with her pants and socks before removing her shirt. She looked at Bonnie.

"Well come on. I'm not getting in by myself." She removed her bra and lastly her boy shorts. Marcy walked forward making sure to swing her hips. Bonnie gulped before stripping like her girlfriend. Once naked she also entered the water. The water was cool and soothing as she walked further in. Marceline had stopped waist deep in. Bonnie approached Marceline and wrapped an arm around her waist. Gently rubbing her side.

"I see you've joined me." Marcy said.

"Well you know I couldn't resist watching your body enter the water without me now could I?" Bonnie let her hand roam further down until she was caressing Marceline's bottom. Marcy turned towards Bonnie and held her sides. Softly, her hand sweeped across Bonnie's belly and dipped past her naval. Going down she rubbed Bonnie's inner thigh.

"This is not just a hot and sweaty quickie Bonnie." She brought her lips to Bonnie's nose and kissed it. "This is sweet," Mouth kiss. "Tender," moved down to her collarbone. "Love-making," Finally she was at Bonnibel's breast. "Tonight." She enclosed a perked nipple in her mouth and sucked at it. Bonnibel gasped and brought a hand to the back of Marceline's head. The other gripped firmly at Marcy's butt cheek. After a good minute Marceline went to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the first. Her tongue lapped over the nipple several times before venturing downward. Bonnie moaned deeply from within herself. While she was left panting Marceline bit lightly just under her breast, giving her lover goosebumps. She continued down and dove her tongue into Bonnie's naval. Kissing it hard until a dark ring formed around it. She was crouched in the water now, mouth just barley over the surface. She looked seductively into Bonnie's eyes before taking a deep breath and going under. Bonnibel gasped out loud, but it quickly turned into a series of moans. Marceline sucked on Bonnie's clit and dove two fingers in her wet entrance. Pumping in and out, faster and faster. Bonnie's moans grew louder and shorter. In just a few short seconds Marceline had Bonnie tensing and relaxing in climax. With one last kiss Marcy slid her fingers out and came up for air. Bonnie was still still panting heavily. When Marceline encircled her arms around the younger girl. Bonnie nuzzled into Marceline's chest and sighed happily.

"I have to do the same for you, ya know." Bonnie whispered. Marceline laughed and kissed the top of Bonnie's head.

"Not tonight Baby girl. Tonight was your night."

"But why I didn't do anything special."

"You stood up to your parents and told them about us and got chewed out for it. I just figured you needed a break." Marcy looked down and smiled. Bonnie smiled too until she remembered something. Looking down she could see the huge purple ring forming around her naval.

"Dammit Marcy! Now i can't that cut off shirt I just bought." Bonnie explained. Marceline thought for a moment before snickering.

"Hey at least now you can tell people you have a belly button ring!" Marceline doubled over with laughter. Bonnibel groaned from the stupid joke and fell backwards in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This one just came to me I literally just wanted to use "Are you fucking my daughter?" Lol


End file.
